


Birthday Dinner

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: marvel stories [5]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Sad Reader, Wade cheers you up, forgotten birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: 'It was your birthday, and you weren't expecting much.'





	Birthday Dinner

It was your birthday, and you weren't expecting much. You opened any presents and cards you got, spent the day with Wade and then went to dinner with Wade and your parents. It wasn't exciting or anything but you liked it, you got to spend time with the people you loved. You couldn't have asked for more.  
  
Its just....today was a little different.  
  
You knew your parents had been quite busy lately. Their work has been piling up and up over them, to the point where you were worried they were going to get sick from the pressure and stress. The number of times you had to remind them of things they never normally forgot, did not help ease your worry one bit. So, you hadn't expected much, you hadn't really even expected the dinner- in fact, you didn't  _want_ the dinner. You just wanted them to get better.  
  
However, they  _were_ your parents, and even though the hardships, they always remembered you. Maybe that was selfish but...but did they really have to forget your birthday? It wasn't like they even needed to come 'round; a simple phone call would have sufficed, a nice 'happy birthday' even better. They just needed to actually  _remember_ it was your birthday. That would have been nice.  
  
You sighed as you gazed outside. It was raining as if the weather wanted to add salt to the wound, and you could see all the other people running by, some with umbrellas, some with just their hands to cover their heads. They were all going home, away from the rain, to their families.  
  
"(Y/N), stop wallowing in self-pity by the window. This isn't one of those sappy movies." Your boyfriend's voice snapped you out of your thoughts, and you rolled your eyes, huffing as you looked over your shoulder. You were about to snap at him to allow you to just wallow, when you saw what he was tying around his neck, and then you took in his whole attire. You stared for a minute before turning fully and pointing. "What are you wearing, and why?"  
  
"First off, pointing is  _rude_. I thought better of you, (Y/N)," Wade said, pronouncing the word 'rude' with an over-exaggerated girly-girl voice, "Second, I'm taking you out to dinner...that's what boyfriends do, right?" He paused, his hands halfway between tying his tie up before shrugging and continuing his attempt. You snapped out of it, quickly putting your finger down, and sighed, walking over to fix the tie he was completely ruining.  
  
"As sweet as that is, Wade, I don't want you to-." You were interrupted by a finger being placed on your finger, squashing your lips at an awkward angle. Wade gave you a look, to which you rolled your eyes at, as he said, "Shh. Listen to that, you hear it, right? The sound of my partner agreeing to a dinner date with their one true only because their one true only needs Mexican food - particularly chimichangas - and sex, which is gonna come later, don't you worry." Winking, he removed his finger to give you a short but heated kiss, and then he walked off, leaving a flustered and confused you behind.  
  
Wade- date- sex- what?! Since when did you agree to this? You didn't, not that you didn't want it of course but honestly! Not the point! The point was you didn't agree and- and- oh heck. Huffing, you followed him to the bedroom, where a beautiful outfit was laid neatly on the bed. "You know I can pick what I wear tonight." You snapped, a little annoyed he wouldn't let you talk earlier, but walked over to the outfit, fingering the delicate fabric anyway.  
  
Wade smirked, seeing the slight smile on your face when you saw it and walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and nestling his chin onto your shoulder.

"Yes, but I thought your birthday gift will be a pleasant outfit to go out in for your birthday dinner."  
  
You smiled and leaned over your shoulder, kissing him.

"It's lovely, thank you." You said, placing a hand on his tough skin as you turned in his arms to give him a proper, more-comfortable kiss. "I love you." You muttered against his lips once you had pulled back, and he gave one of his rare slight but sincere smiles, muttering "And I you."  
  
The sound of an alarm suddenly went off, and then Wade was suddenly pulling away and shoving you gently to the bed, exclaiming "Come on, get dressed or else we'll be late." You chuckled at his quickly-departing figure as he rushed about for something, and quickly got dressed, making sure your outfit was wrinkle-free and hair styled nicely before leaving the room. You were going to have a nice dinner with your beloved boyfriend, but oh, you couldn't wait for the desert.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
